Fit for a Princess
by PrincessSerenity18
Summary: Serenity is a head strong princess who doesn't like to follow rules, but then she meets Endymion and her whole world goes into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, please support the author and all that lovely stuff (:

So this is my first story, which I hope to maybe serialize. I am kinda going in a direction of "Brave" and how Merida is.

* * *

The music started up in the great hall and Serenity felt her stomach drop to the floor. She really did not want to be there, she wanted to be outside with her horse riding through the forest doing what she did best. But no, she had to be cleaned up, dressed up and to be willing to be presented to the court because her eldest sister decided that it be time to find a husband. Serenity knew better than to fight with her sister, Selena. Queen Selena was an admirable queen. She was tall and lean, with long silver hair done up in an elegant do. Everything about the Queen of the Moon just oozed regal. Serenity hated her for being so perfect. As Serenity stood behind the big marble doors, she was handed a note by one of the guards.

"Someone dropped this off you, Princess." The guard said.

"Thank you," she said as she opened it. As Serenity read the note a smile came to her face. '_At last!_' she thought. The doors opened and Serenity quickly stuffed the note down her dress and plastered her smile back on her face and walked down the stairs.

Prince Endimyon of Earth sat quietly waiting for the ball to start. "How long does it take to introduce someone?" he said.

"Impatient, my Lord?" asked Kunzite, Endimyons' head general.

"Oh,I guess, we have been here for hours and have not seen the youngest princess of the late Queen." He complained. Endimyon had received the invitation 3 days ago and he was going to decline but when his father got wind of the ball, the King quickly RSVP'd and sent Endimyon on his merry way. He had wondered if his father had any other ulterior motives for sending him to the Moon. He had heard stories about the youngest princess, that she was very headstrong and independent. Endimyon even wondered if he could take such a girl on.

"It would figure just as much," said Nephrite.

"Agreed, but take a look at those 4 beautiful ladies," said Jadeite.

The 4 ladies in question were the princess's ladies-in-waiting, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Lita of Jupiter, and Princess Amiee of Mercury.

"Yes they are quite beautiful," Zoisite said as the 4 generals ogled the girls.

"Men, please.." the Prince sighed and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long night. Then suddenly he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair and eyes deep as the sea; he felt his heart stop for a second and started to make his way to the front.

Serenity made her way down the stairs. She held herself tall and regal, but as she was on her way down she met the eyes of one of the guests. His eyes were as blue as sapphires and his hair was black as coal. 'What a handsome man…' she thought, and just as she stepped onto the floor, the crowd seemed to part and there he was. The two of them just stood there looking at each other until Serenity was brought back to reality by her sister saying her name.

"Serenity, earth to Serenity," Selena said under her breath.

"Hmm, oh yes sister?"

"What are you spacing about?"

"Nothing.."

Selena just looked at her sister and sighed_. 'I know she is to be Queen but I don't know if she is ready. Mother please, give me strength.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Been busy with school and work and life recently _"

I hope to be updating more when winter break starts (: Well enough of the chit-chat, here's chapter 2! Sailor Moon isn't mine, so please support the official releases.

Serenity walked over to her friends and smiled. She felt so relaxed around them. Rei was the serious one but once you broke her tough exterior, underneath was a girl who loved to hang with her friends. Her long raven hair was done up in a traditional Martian hair style, her dress touched the floor and was the color of a ruby. It hugged her in all the right places and for that, Serenity was a bit jealous. Lita was the more motherly figure of the group, but get her angry and you get full-on Amazonian wrath set upon you. Her long brown hair was in its usual ponytail and the dress she wore was elegant and flowed like water. Amy had her short blue hair in a simple do. She was never one for being over the extreme. Her dress was modest but beautiful, none the less. Amy was the brains of the group and was proud of her vast knowledge, but she rarely showed it. Lastly there was Minako, or Mina as her friends and family liked to call her. Everyone was floored by her beauty. Her long blonde hair shone like the sun and her blue eyes were like big pools of water. Her long orange dress was of the finest Venusian silk. Mina was a bit taller than Serenity but everyone thought that they could be sisters.

"Serenity!" Mina said as she saw her best friend come over to her and the rest of the girls, "you did so well! And you look sooo pretty!"

"Thanks Mina! You guys look fantastic as well!" Serenity said with a smile.

"Thanks girlie, it's not every day that you get to see your best friend get introduced to court for the first time," Lita said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Besides, we saw you make eye-contact with the Earth Prince," Rei said with a smug face.

"What? No I didn't!" Serenity said and just as she and Rei were about to start another one of their arguments, the four generals came over.

"Ladies," Malachite said, "may we have this dance?" The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not!" Mina said with a smile. The girls and generals smiled at each other and made their way to the dance floor. Serenity started to grumble.

'_Great…now I have to go do everything myself…again'_

Serenity sighed as she walked out to the garden. _'This happens every time! Why can't they just keep it in their pants just for once?! Besides, I have more important things to do, '_

Endimyon sighed with frustration. When he had made it to the front of the crowd, he could only stand in awe. The girl whom he had seen before must have been the youngest princess. Endimyon never imagined how beautiful she was. He knew that their eyes met and he felt time stand still for that fraction of time. He couldn't shake it but he felt a connection, a pull if you will. 'Nonsense,' he thought, 'There is no such thing as love at first sight.'

As Edmiyon watch everyone danced, he caught a glimpse of the princess going out the back door. He was about to go after her when Selena came over to him.

"M'lord, I am so glad you came. Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, it is very nice, your majesty," he said, "So that was your youngest sister then?"

"Yes, that was Serenity." Selena said, "She can be a handful. Speaking of Serenity, did you see where she went?"

"Umm, I believe I saw her go outside. I will go look for her." said Endimyon.

"Thank you very much," said Selena smiling. He nodded to her and made his way to the open door he saw Serenity go though.


End file.
